A new threatChapter 1 after the prolouge
by kakashishinobi9
Summary: This is a countinued story of A new threat. Things are getting in place for a fight..
1. Default Chapter

Gaara was walking the streets for no apparent reason, mainly he was bored.

"Stupid siblings..." He muttered, he was tired of being around them for the moment. The street had people walking from one place to another selling something or just talking. He didn't really care, he just wanted to get away from them.

Meanwhile...

The two figures in cloaks and straw hats walking into an almost empty restaurant.

"Hello there!" A friendly waiter greeted them. The two both kept there voices low and ordered what the wanted. The two sipped some tea slowly.

"He's around." The taller one with the huge weapon said keeping his voice low.

"Yes, he's close." The smaller one said. "Let's wait until' he's a little further from all these people."

"Right." The taller man nodded.

Meanwhile once more...

"Are you saying that the two S-rank have appeared near the sand?!" a lone shinobi said as he stood up.

"Yes, I plan to send a few of you to help out, since we are allies." The 5th hokage spoke up. "This meeting is dismissed! Kakashi and Gai I'd like to see you in my office." She spoke.

The two walked into her office. Kakashi had a somewhat un-surprised look on his face, while Gai started at Kakashi with fire in his eyes. _Your reaction to this is hip once again! You are defiantly a worthy rival! _Gai thought in his own little mind.

"You two know these two S-rank villain's better than the others. I would like you to help stop them in the sand." Tsunade said.

_This gives me another chance to beat out kakashi_! Gai thought. "Hmmm... I suppose so." Kakashi sighed. He was daydreaming once again.

"Now, I need you to get there ASAP." Tsunade said. "Dismissed!"

Gai and Kakashi were out of her office with a poof and on their way to the hidden village of the sand.

Meanwhile once Again..

Gaara walked a little ways out of the village to get away from all the ruckus inside the village. He sighed. "Why are all people so stupid?" He asked himself. The wind was heavy out. He didn't care the sand would protect him anyways.

"Now."

"Right." The two figures spoke as they left the restaurant. They walked about thirty steps until' they were finally out side the village.

The two stared down gaara. Gaara's eyes widened as he realized who they were....


	2. Prolouge to the story

((Prologue: This story takes place after sasuke and naruto have fought. Sasuke is in re-hab and naruto is training with Jiraiya.))

Two men in straw hats could be seen on the horizon. One had a seemingly large weapon on his back wrapped up in bandages. As they walked the wind and sand flew to the right of them. Their clothes were swaying with the wind. One man, sorter than the man with the large weapon had a cloak on, so did the large man. Their faces were completely covered as the crossed the sandy region.

As they came closer the town's entrance a guard looked up. The sorter man looked him in the eyes and the guard almost instantly fell to the ground. The wind picked up as the men entered. The villagers were all inside their houses for protection from the sand, and wind. These two men calmly walked into a restaurant as if nothing was happening outside at all.

Meanwhile...

There was a secret upper-class Nin meeting in the village of leaf.

"There have been sightings f two men wondering about near the hidden village of the sand. One with a large sword-like weapon on his back, the other just wearing a cloak with a straw hat. I think we all remember the incident that happened just a few weeks ago." The fifth hokage spoke out to the group that had been gathered.

Conversations started up immediately between the upperclassmen. What was the leaf going to do in this situation?

Another meanwhile..

"Yes!! I am definitely wearing this during my training!" Naruto said as he waved the training suit Gai had given him.

"Oi! Naruto! I told you not to wear that thing in my presence it's prehistoric!" Jiraiya yelled at his student.

The two were walking along a small creek. There were little critters crawling on the bank. A small wind was blowing as their hair and clothes swayed with the wind. There were trees surrounding them from all sides barley letting in any sunlight.

In the bushes two men rattled on a conversation.

"Hey that guy with the hair looks pretty rich," One whispered.

"Yea, but I think their ninja." The other whispered and sighed. These men needed money BAD. They couldn't afford anything.

END OF PROLOUGE


End file.
